Digichatroom-Part 4
by Sora Ishida
Summary: Sora has to choose...


Digichatroom-Part 4  
  
a/n I'm not sure if this part is good or not...sorry if it sucks  
  
Yamato looked at Sora sadly, "you did???"  
"Yeah, I…I didn't know you like me and I sort have had some feelings for Corey and I-"  
"But did you ever have feelings for me?"  
"Yes, always did."  
Yamato looked in Sora's eyes and pulled her closer to him, "please be with me."  
"I…I'm with Corey."  
"You don't have to be."  
"But I can't hurt him."  
"That's why I love you, Sora. You're sweet, caring, nice, and you never ever want to hurt someone. I love you."   
"I'm…I'm confused, so maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow." Sora bolted out of the door.  
  
Next day…  
  
sccrchamp has just logged on  
sccrchamp anyone else gonna be here?  
coolguy_SL dunno but I'm waiting for Sora.  
sccrchamp so…does she have any clue as to the fact that you like her?  
coolguy_SL we kissed  
sccrchamp WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!! You do realize that she's MY girl, right?????????????????????????????????????????????????  
coolguy_SL she's Corey's girl  
sccrchamp WTF???!!! I'M LOST HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
coolguy_SL we kissed, she broke off saying that she was with Corey  
sccrchamp GREAT I just blew ANY chance of being with her by NOT telling HER that I LOVED her the day I MET HER!!!  
coolguy_SL it's not like I have her :(  
sccrchamp but you probably came the closest   
coolguy_SL I don't think she'll ever talk to me again  
sccrchamp I'd LOVE to KILL Corey  
coolguy_SL I just want Sora  
sccrchamp at least YOU'VE got some girl that likes you, Mimi  
coolguy_SL but I don't like her  
coolguy_SL she's…to girly with her…pink clothes *shivers* (a/n I HATE PINK CLOTHING…EW!)  
sccrchamp at least you can notice her from far away! LOL! (a/n my friend has a bright NEON GREEN jacket, I can see her from FAR away)  
sccrchamp it's true though!  
coolguy_SL I HAVE to talk to Sora  
sccrchamp No I'M TALKING TO HER  
coolguy_SL why?  
sccrchamp DUH YOU DUMB ASS! I WANT SORA TO KNOW I LIKE HER TOO SO I CAN HAVE SOME CHANCE TO BE WITH HER!!!  
coolguy_SL like she wants you (sarcastic)  
sccrchamp SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'LL SEE  
sweet_ST has just logged on  
coolguy_SL SORA WHO DO YOU WANT???????  
sccrchamp YEAH WHO DO YOU WANT???? YAMATO? COREY? OR ME????  
sweet_ST um…you too???  
sccrchamp whoops  
sweet_ST oh god  
sccrchamp WELL?????????????  
sweet_ST um…I don't know  
sccrchamp DECIDE!!  
Corey14 has just logged on  
sweet_ST oh god…  
Corey14 what is it?  
sccrchamp STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Corey14 uh…did I miss something???  
sweet_ST um…maybe we shouldn't date Corey…  
Corey14 WTF??? WHY??? WHY??? WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
sweet_ST cuz I don't want to have to choose  
Corey14 Choose? Huh? What? Who? WHAT IS IT????  
sccrchamp me and Yamato both like her  
Corey14 WHAT???  
sweet_ST oh god…  
coolguy_SL um…I think we're corrupting Sora  
sweet_ST yes you are (not you Yamato)  
sccrchamp suck up  
Corey14 okay, Sora please tell me if we're gonna date or not  
sweet_ST no…I think I'd rather date…  
coolguy_SL WHO???  
coolguy_SL WHO???  
coolguy_SL WHO???  
coolguy_SL WHO???  
coolguy_SL WHO???  
coolguy_SL WHO???  
coolguy_SL WHO???  
sweet_ST please don't be mad at me guys…Taichi, I think he's really sweet and nice  
Corey14 fine  
Corey14 player  
Corey14 bitch  
Corey14 has just logged off  
coolguy_SL I can't believe you strung me along for nothing  
coolguy_SL has just logged off  
sweet_ST I feel so bad now  
sccrchamp why?  
sweet_ST that I didn't choose Yamato and that I kissed him for no reason and that I said yes to a date with Corey, but now I choose you over him  
sccrchamp why did you kiss Yamato anyways?  
sweet_ST I don't know, I just did  
sccrchamp oh  
sweet_ST well…  
sccrchamp we'll go to the movies later okay?  
sweet_ST yeah okay  
sccrchamp and don't feel so bad, if Yamato doesn't want to talk to you, then that's his lost in a great friend  
sweet_ST thanks  
sweet_ST bye  
sccrchamp love you  
sweet_ST love you too, you're really sweet, bye  
sweet_ST has just logged off  
  
after the movies…  
  
Taichi put his arms around Sora as they walked out of the theatre. "Do you want me to walk you home?" Taichi asked.  
"No, it's okay, I have to stop by Mimi's house anyways," Sora smiled, "I had fun."  
"Me too," Taichi leaned in and gave Sora a kiss.  
"I'm gonna go now, bye," Sora gave Taichi a quick kiss as she left.  
As Sora was walking to Mimi's house, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw no one so she kept on walking. Just as she was about a block away from Mimi's, someone grabbed her from behind and covered up her mouth.  
"Why did you pick Taichi over me, Sora? Now you're gonna pay," the figure behind her threatened.  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
